The Family We Choose
by SassyPantsJaxon
Summary: You can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family...or so they say. But sometimes you can choose your family, and sometimes the family you choose is better than the one you don't. Gilbert, Madeline, and Arthur. Alfred, Ivan, and Francis. Two little families made a little better by choice. Pru(fem)Can, RusAme, reverse FACE family-ish *cover image by ggoddammitt*
1. The Family We Choose

_madeline=fem canada, arthur=england, gilbert=prussia, alfred=america, ivan=russia, francis=france, gabrielle=monaco_

 _everybody else is a random name chosen for a random oc_

* * *

more notes at the end

* * *

"Arthur, if you're not done getting dressed in five minutes, we're leaving without you." Madeline warned as she came downstairs after helping him pick clothes for the day.

"You can't leave me!" the four year old protested, "You need me!"

"Then be ready," She straightened her husband's tie, "You look good."

"Thanks," he kissed her, "How can I help you?"

"You can't." she shut herself in the bathroom before calling "I'll be ready in a minute."

Gilbert poured some coffee into a travel thermos for her, adding cream and maple syrup to it.

Arthur came thumping down the stairs, "Dad?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

He held up his shoes, "Can you help me?"

"Yup," Gilbert scoped him onto the kitchen counter.

"I'm hungry." Arthur announced.

"Have a poptart," Gilbert handed him a half empty silver package from the table before sliding his shoes on and tying them for him.

Madeline emerged from the bathroom, "I was going to make breakfast!" she gasped.

"That's okay, Arthur and I have had poptarts and you have coffee," Gilbert picked up Arthur in one arm and used his free hand to hand his wife her coffee, "We'll stop somewhere for brunch on the way home."

"It'll have to do, let's go."

* * *

"Your tie is crooked," Alfred fussed.

"Maybe it's just your glasses," Ivan frowned as he undid his tie for the fourth time.

"Here," Alfred reached for him, "Let me."

"You won't try to choke me?" Ivan joked.

"Not today."

Ivan leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend's forehead while Alfred was distracted by his tie. "Are you nervous?"

Alfred nodded, "But we've never made it this far before. They can't back out now, right?"

"There's nobody to 'back out'." Ivan reminded him.

Alfred was silent, frozen in the final step of the tie, "He could." he finally whispered.

Ivan kissed him again, "Do you really believe that would happen?"

"It could." he finally finished with Ivan's tie and stepped away, avoiding his boyfriend's gaze. "Do we have everything we need?"

"Alfred."

"I'm _scared_." Alfred confessed, "What if something goes wrong?"

"Then we'll deal with it. You can't be afraid of something that might happen."

"I can." Alfred protested, "Watch me."

Ivan laughed and wrapped his arms around Alfred, "It's our turn not to back out. Let's go."

* * *

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Madeline continued to fuss over Arthur as Gilbert drove.

"Yes."

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes."

"Did I brush mine?" she wondered.

Arthur shrugged.

"Did anybody feed Kuma?"

"Yes," Gilbert answered, "You did. Right before you went to help Arthur get dressed."

"Did you feed your bird?"

"Yes. I even answered a call from Patricia."

"Oh," Madeline finally settled into her seat, "What did she need?"

"The sign up list for next month's potluck. I told her Andrew had it, so she should call the office."

"Who's Patricia?" Arthur piped up.

"Mrs Ebans," Madeline told him, "She's Ms Linda's mother."

"Ohhh," Arthur sighed. "I have to go potty."

"Didn't I tell you to go before we left?"

"You were in there."

* * *

"Do you see them?" Alfred fidgeted with his tie for the hundredth time.

"They're probably inside already."

Alfred smiled when he saw the three figures standing on the steps, "Wrong again, commie. Gabrielle!" he waved.

She waved back as her smaller companion detached himself from her and ran to throw his arms around Alfred's waist, "You came!" he gasped.

Alfred returned the hug, "Of course we did, Baby."

"Are you ready to go home?" Ivan asked as he scooped the child into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, "Yes."

"Francis," Gabrielle chided, even as she smiled at the three of them, "We can't be late."

"We have time," Alfred insisted.

"It's better to be early."

Ivan set Francis down and he took Gabrielle's hand again, "This is Michael Thomas, he's the lawyer from the agency." Gabrielle introduced the other member of their party as the five walked into the building together, "Francis' things are in my car, you can collect them when we're done here."

Alfred and Ivan both nodded. Francis looked over his shoulder to make sure they were still following. He smiled at them.

* * *

"Could you introduce everyone here with you today?" Judge Conner asked.

"Yes. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, this is my wife, Madeline. Arthur, and Arthur's caseworker, Charlotte Miller." Madeline squeezed Gilbert's hand as he spoke.

"I'll be asking the adults here some questions, so I'd like to swear you all in at once. If you could all raise your right hands? Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

There was a small chorus of affirmative answers.

"All right." Judge Conner nodded, "Mr and Mrs Beilschmidt, I'll start with you. Did the department of child and families place Arthur in your home?"

"Yes." Gilbert and Madeline answered together.

"Is it correct that his date of birth is April 23, 2000?"

"Yes."

"When was Arthur placed in your home?"

"It was...January?" Gilbert looked at Madeline.

"It was January 27, 2003, your honor." she supplied.

"Has he consistently been residing there since then?"

"Yes."

"At some point did you file a petition of adoption asking the court to allow you to adopt him, making him a permanent part of your family?"

"Yes."

"Is all the information in that petition still accurate as of today?"

"Yes."

"In the time that he has been in your home, do you feel you have become sufficiently aware of all of Arthur's needs? His emotional needs, psychological needs, medical needs, and physical needs?"

Gilbert shifted Arthur in his arms, "Yes."

"Is it your testimony before the court today that you are willing to provide those needs until he reaches the age of eighteen?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand that in the unlikely event of the dissolution of your marriage that each of you will be financially responsible for Arthur until he reaches the age of eighteen?"

"Yes."

"And do you also understand that upon your demise, he will inherit from your estate just as a biological child would, or another adopted child would?"

"Yes."

"If you could please tell the court why you want to adopt the child, making them a permanent part of your family, and making them legally your child?"

"We've always planned on adopting." Gilbert stated, "We want to be able to provide a stable, loving home to a child that wouldn't have it otherwise."

"We love Arthur," Madeline added, brushing his hair away from his eyes, "He's already a part of our family: he has been since the day we met him. We just want it to be legal."

The Judge nodded, "Ms Miller, I would like to call upon you and ask your position with regard to this adoption."

She nodded, "I would highly recommend it. Gilbert and Madeline have provided Arthur with a loving home and everything he needs for over a year now. I feel that they are the best possible family for him."

Judge Conner nodded again, "In the matter of the petition for the final order of adoption, that is being granted. The petition to terminate jurisdiction of state will also be granted. Arthur Oliver Kirkland will be renamed as Arthur Oliver Beilschmidt and made the legal child of Gilbert and Madeline Beilschmidt. If you would like some pictures, now is the perfect time to take them."

* * *

"This is an informal hearing, feel free to sit the whole time. If you'd like to record the hearing or take pictures, please do."

Alfred smiled down at Francis, who was sitting between him and Ivan as Michael introduced the case to the judge.

"Mr Jones," Judge Conner started, "We'll start with you, raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes."

"Could you state your name for the record, and spell your last name."

"Alfred Jones. J-o-n-e-s."

"And Mr Braginsky. Raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do." Alfred gave him a smile.

"Could you state your name for the record, and spell your last name."

"Ivan Braginsky. B-r-a-g-i-n-s-k-y."

Judge Conner nodded to Michael, "You may proceed."

Michael turned to Alfred, "Mr Jones, I'm going to ask you a few questions for your petition for adoption, please answer so the judge can hear your answers. Were the facts in this petition true when you signed it?"

"Yes."

"Is the child you're here to adopt currently named Francis Jean Bonnefoy?"

"Yes."

"Were you born on July forth, 1976?"

"Yes."

"Are you a United States citizen?"

"Yes."

"Are you employed and able to financially provide for this child?"

"Yes."

"And are you related to this child?"

"No."

"Do you have any other biological or adopted children?"

"No."

"Besides toys and clothing, do you know of any properties such as bank accounts belonging to this child?"

"No."

"Would you like to change his name?"

"Yeah," Alfred squeezed Francis' hand.

"What would you like his name to be?"

"Francis Jean Braginsky-Jones."

"I just want to show you the showing of the new name, please look carefully, make sure it's exactly the way you want it." Michael showed him the petition, using a pen to point to where Alfred and Ivan had already filled out Francis' name.

"...Yes."

"Do you understand that if this adoption is granted you'll then have the same rights, responsibilities, and obligations to this child that he will inherit from you as if he had been born to you?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Michael turned to Ivan, "Mr Braginsky, were you born on December 30, 1973?"

"Yes."

"Did you hear the questions I just asked Mr Jones?"

"Yes."

"Did you hear his answers?"

"Yes."

"Besides your date of birth, if I asked you the same questions I just asked Mr Jones, would your answers have been the same?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Now, Francis, is it okay if I ask you some questions?"

Francis nodded.

"Could you answer so the judge can hear you?" He prompted.

Francis nodded again, "Yes."

"How old age you?"

"Four."

"Do you know why you're here today?"

"Yes."

"And why are you here?"

"To be adopted."

"And what does it mean to you to be adopted?"

"It means I get new parents, and I can stay with them forever."

"And do you want to be adopted by them today?"

"Yes."

"Do you want your name to be changed?"

"Yes."

"And what do you want your name to be?"

"Francis Braginsky-Jones."

"Do you have any questions for me or Judge Conner?"

Francis shyly shook his head, "No."

"Okay, I have no further questions."

"I have here a properly filed petition for adoption of the child, also based on the testimony and the report that I received from the division of youth and family services which recommends the finalization of the adoption, I want to issue a judgement of adoption today, that will establish the same relationship between the child and the adopting parents as if the children had been born to the adopting patents. Congratulations." Judge Conner smiled, "Would you like to take a picture?"

* * *

Gilbert swung Arthur up on his shoulders when they exited the courthouse, "That wasn't so bad, now then was it, Arthur Beilschmidt?"

Arthur giggled.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm starving," Madeline sighed, her nerves having finally given way to relief. And hunger.

"It's your day, Arthur," Gilbert set him down next to their car, "Where to?"

"Ummmm," Arthur climbed into the car while he thought, "Home! And Mummy can make pancakes!"

"There you have," Gilbert kissed Madeline as he opened her door, "Home for pancakes."

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

"Here are Francis' things," Gabrielle handed Alfred a faded blue backpack.

Alfred swung it over his shoulder, "And the rest of it?"

"His birth certificate will be mailed to you when it's completed. You have all his medical records, but feel free to find a pediatrician or you take him to your family doctor if you have one. You also have his therapy schedule and his therapist's contact information. Once you and Ivan and she all agree that Francis is ready, she'll help you find a therapist closer to home."

Alfred nodded, "I know, but the rest of his stuff?"

She shook her head, "That's it. Wait, no…" she ducked into the backseat of her car and reemerged with a whiteish toy that she handed to Alfred. "He'll want that."

"Thanks," he looked down at it, "What is it?"

"A bird, I think. If you have everything you need, I should go."

"Yeah, thanks Gabrielle. Oh! We were going to get some lunch to celebrate. You're welcome to join us."

"Thanks, Alfred, but like I said: I should go. I'm glad I could help you and Ivan."

Alfred nodded, "We'll send you a Christmas card." He waved before returning to his car, where Ivan and Francis were waiting. He put Francis' backpack in the trunk before climbing in the passenger seat and handing Francis the plush, "Gabrielle wanted to make sure you got that back."

Francis immediately hugged it, "Thank you!"

"Everybody buckle up," Ivan said, "We're on our way."

"Alright Fran-man," Alfred turned to make sure he didn't need help with his seat belt, "You're in change, home first and go out for dinner, or dinner while we're already in the city, and then go home?"

Francis smiled, "Can we go home?"

"Absolutely," Alfred nudged Ivan, "Driver, take us home."

* * *

 **Notes: Part One**

So...I've never been part of an adoption. I hope this is at least a little accurate. I watched some youtube videos to get an idea of what adoption court looks like, and pretty much transcripted the videos and changed names and pronouns.

* * *

 **Notes: Part Two**

All right. Technically, _technically,_ according to the research I have done, Alfred and Ivan can not legally adopt Francis together in the time period I have set this in (early 2000s). I am choosing to ignore this fact, because I don't want to work it into the plot. We are going to suspend reality just a bit and allow Alfred and Ivan to adopt Francis together.

However, I am going to acknowledge that Alfred and Ivan are not married because it may or may not yet be legal where they live and I want to work it into the plot when I continue this fic.


	2. The Family We Can't Choose

**The Family We Can't Choose**

 _Aldrich=Germania,_ _Eli/Elias=Hesse,_ _Stefen=Bavaria,_ _Martin=Saxony,_ _Lu/Louis=Holy Rome (random germanish names picked for random german brothers)_

 _Katya=Ukraine, Eduard=Estonia, Raivis=Latvia, Natalya=Belarus, Torys=Lithuania, Feliks=Poland_

 _anybody else is a random name chosen for a random oc_

* * *

"Hi, Daddy," Gilbert looked down at the tug on his pants.

"Hey, Little Man, where's your mother?"

"She's talking to Ms Linda. Can I go play?"

"Yeah, get out of my sight. Stay on the playground." Gilbert shooed Arthur away, watching for a minute to make sure he was where he was supposed to be.

"Hello, Pastor."

"Hi, Patricia, how are you today?" Gilbert shook her hand. Patricia, the church's busybody, she was always forcing herself in where she wasn't wanted.

"Oh, well, you know. Congratulations on Arthur, by the way."

"Thank you. Maddie and I can rest a little easier now that the adoption's been completed."

Patricia nodded, "And how much longer before he's joined by one of your own?"

"Arthur's already mine, Patricia."

"Oh, you know what I mean." she laughed, swatting her hand through the air.

"Okay, Mom," Patricia's daughter caught her arm, "I'm ready to go."

Gilbert shook her hand, "Nice to see you, Linda."

"You too, Pastor. We'll see you next week."

"Hey," Madeline stepped up next to him, "I'm going to go over to the house and start lunch."

"Okay. Do you want to take Arthur? He's in the playground."

"Yeah, I'll take him," she kissed his cheek, "Arthur, come on. It's time to go home."

"I'll be over in a few minutes." Gilbert added.

Madeline caught Arthur's hand as he ran over, "Bye, Daddy." Arthur waved as Madeline led him to the house next door to the church.

"Can I watch tv?" Arthur asked as soon as they were in the house.

"No. But you can go change your clothes and feed Kuma."

"Kay." he ran up to his room.

"Thank you." Madeline called before she went to change out of her own church clothes.

By the time she was starting dinner Arthur was in the yard with Kuma and Gilbert had just come in. "Hey," she greeted him, "Everybody gone home?"

"Yeah. What were you and Linda talking about?"

"She won't be at church next week. She wanted to know if I would teach her class. I told her yes." She sighed.

Gilbert hesitated, sensing that something was bothering his wife, "Are you okay?"

"Patricia managed to find three separate occasions to ask when we would be having a child ourselves." Madeline shook her head.

"She asked me too while she was leaving."

Madeline shook her head again and turned away from the stove, "I hate that question. I hate the implication that Arthur is anything but ours. I-" she stopped.

Gilbert looked away, "I'm sorry."

"Gil-"

"I should go change. And make sure I have everything together for tonight's sermon." he turned to leave.

"Lunch will be ready soon." Madeline called after him.

* * *

Alfred had only intended to check in on Francis, make sure he was still asleep. He was sprawled on his stomach, mouth open, his stuffed bird clutched to his chest, and his blankets only half covering him. Alfred pulled his blankets up and tucked his curls away from his face. He turned to leave when a little voice stopped him.

"What are the stars for?"

Alfred ducked to sit on the edge of the bunk bed, "The stars?"

Francis nodded, eyes still closed.

"Are you asleep?"

"No." Francis' eyes fluttered open to prove it, "What are the stars for?"

"On the ceiling?"

Francis nodded again.

"Papa put them there. He likes stars, so he thought you might too."

"Oh." Francis yawned.

Alfred smiled, "Do you?"

Francis nodded, eyes closing again.

"Go back to sleep." Alfred kissed his forehead before leaving.

Ivan was already asleep in their room, sprawled across their bed. Alfred pushed him over as he climbed in. "Big Russian bear," he grumbled before kissing him, "Goodnight."

Alfred was almost asleep when a thought occurred to him, "Ivan," he hissed, sitting up and shaking his shoulder.

" _Mmn_ ," Ivan groaned.

"Wake up!"

" _Mmn_ ,"

"Ivan, we have to introduce Francis to your family!"

" _Mmn_ ,"

"Fine, sleep all you want. I'll introduce Francis to your sisters for you."

 _"Mmn_."

"I'll take that to mean 'Yes, Alfred, by all means, Alfred'."

" _Mmn_ ,"

Alfred shrugged, "Better your family than mine." he finally gave up and settled back down.

" _Mhm_." Ivan wrapped an arm around Alfred.

"Big Russian bear." Alfred repeated before falling asleep himself.

* * *

"Elias called while you were meeting with the deacons."

Gilbert paused, "Why?"

"It's something about your father, and he's not home right now. Other than that, he didn't say much."

"Okay," Gilbert kissed Maddie, "Thank you. I'll go call him."

"Hi, Eli, sorry I missed your call," Gilbert greeted his brother, "I was in a meeting."

"A meeting?" his older brother questioned, "Like a business meeting? What kind of business do you have to do this late?"

"The Lord's business." Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Maddie said you mentioned Vati, what's going on?"

"I'm not entirely sure. He called to let me know he went to the hospital this morning,"

"Is he okay?"

"You know Vater, he didn't say much about what he went in for, but he's home now. I'm still in Berlin, so I can't check in on him. You're the next closest-"

"You do remember I have a congregation here, right? How much longer will you be gone?"

"Two weeks." Elias said nonchalantly.

"Exactly, I can't just drop in to check on him and come back home, and I can't just stay there with him. I have responsibilities here. I have to preach on Sunday."

"Then just stay until Saturday, that should give Stefan enough time to come up. It's not like he has anything better to do."

Gilbert pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed to remove his contacts. "Fine. Fine, I'll go over tomorrow. But I'm only staying until Saturday."

"All right. Thank you little brother. Call me tomorrow and let me know what's going on, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye, Gil."

"Daddy?"

Gilbert looked up at the little pajama-clad figure standing in his doorway as he returned the phone to it's cradle. "Hey, little man, what's up?"

"It's bedtime."

Gilbert looked at his clock, "You are absolutely right." Gilbert scooped Arthur into his arms and carried him up the stairs, "Did you say goodnight to Mummy?"

Arthur nodded, "Who were you talking to?"

"Your Uncle Elias."

"Why?"

"I'm going to go visit Opa for a few days."

"Can I come?"

"No." Gilbert tucked Arthur into bed.

"Why not?" Arthur pouted.

"Because you need to go to bed." Gilbert kissed him and handed him a stuffed unicorn, "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to pray, and then you're going to go to sleep. Close your eyes."

"But why can't I see Opa?"

"Because I want you to stay here and take care of Mummy. Okay?"

Arthur tried to pout and yawn at the same time, "But I want to see Opa."

"And Opa would love to see you, but Mummy can't come, and I can't leave her here by herself. You can come next time, I promise."

Arthur yawned again, "Okay."

* * *

Ivan scooped up the phone before it rang a second time and woke the other inhabitants of the house, "Hello?"

"Ivan? It's your sister."

"Yes, Katya, I can tell. How have you been?"

"I am ready to meet to my new nephew. When will you be bringing him over?"

Ivan hesitated, "I don't know…"

"Who's that?" Alfred asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Katya." Ivan turned away from Alfred so he could continue his conversation, "Katya. About that. We haven't entirely told Francis that he has more family to meet."

"It isn't that much, Ivan, just Natalia and me."

"And Eduard," Ivan continued for her.

"Well, obviously-"

"And Raivis, and Toris, and then Feliks will want to tag along."

"Still, that's not so many people. And it's our anniversary this weekend."

"I forgot," Ivan hesitated again, "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," Ivan could hear his sister's teasing smile, "You've had a few other things on your mind. Saturday. Bring your son, we all want to meet him."

"I'll talk to Alfred."

"I'll see you on Saturday."

"Goodbye, Katusha."

"Bring some food."

"What's Katya want?" Alfred asked as Ivan hung up.

"To meet Francis. We haven't even told him I have sisters."

Alfred shook his head as he sipped his coffee, "This is what I tried to tell you last night."

"...no you didn't?"

"I did."

"When?"

Alfred smiled over the rim of his coffee cup, "You were asleep."

Ivan sighed, "Alfred…"

Alfred's gaze shifted past Ivan, "Hey, Baby."

Ivan turned to find their child peeking around the corner.

"Hi," Francis whispered.

"Good morning," Ivan reached for him, "Are you hungry?"

Francis nodded as he took Ivan's hand.

"What do you like?" Alfred asked, "We have eggs, bacon, cereal, I think we have some pancake mix…"

"I like cereal." Francis murmured.

"Cool," Alfred nodded as he opened the cabinet they kept breakfast foods in, "Pick whatever you like, I'll get you a bowl."

"So, Francis…" Alfred started once the child had his breakfast in front of him, "Would you like to meet Papa's family?"

Francis looked at Ivan, "Do you have lots of brothers and sisters?"

Ivan smiled, "Just two sisters, but my older sister is married, so it's like having a brother."

Francis nodded wordlessly.

"Your aunts and uncle would like to meet you in a few days," Alfred continued, "If you'd like."

Francis looked between his parents and nodded again. Alfred gave Ivan a smirk that said 'I told you so'.

* * *

"Vati?" Gilbert let himself into his childhood home, "I know you're home, Elias called me."

"Yes," his father called from the living room, "He told me you were coming over." he slowly got up from his recliner and came to greet his son.

"Do you want me to stay in my old room, or in Eli's?"

"How long are you planning on staying?"

"Just until Saturday. I still have to preach on Sunday."

Aldrich leaned over like he was looking behind Gilbert, "Did you bring Arthur with you?"

"No, Maddie still has to work this weekend, so he stayed home with her."

Aldrich sighed, "You can stay in your old room."

Gilbert went upstairs to put his things down. His old room was just a spare bedroom now, all of his things having been moved into the basement. Gilbert rubbed his face as he sunk down onto the bed. The house had changed a lot since his childhood. Not even since his childhood, just since his mother had died. After that, Elias had moved in with their father to make sure he was cared for.

Gilbert unpacked his bags before going downstairs again. "Have you had lunch yet? I'm starving." He dug through the refrigerator to see what he could make.

Aldrich was still waiting in the kitchen, "I'm sorry I wasn't at Arthur's adoption."

"It's okay, Vati."

"I meant to be there, but then-"

"Really, Vati, It's okay. Arthur really didn't notice."

"That doesn't make it okay."

Gilbert shook his head, "When was the last time Elias went shopping for you? Do I need to take you shopping? Or I could just go?"

"Gilbert, there's more food in the freezer in the garage."

"All right," he shrugged, pulling a few things out, "You didn't answer my question: have you eaten?"

"I have."

"Good. Why'd you go to the hospital?"

"Nothing too serious," Aldrich waved him away as he went back to the living room.

"Vati..." Gilbert called after him, "What happened?"

"Just some chest pains."

"Vati!" Gilbert followed him.

"No eating in here," Aldrich scolded, pointing to the container Gilbert was holding.

He groaned, but stayed in the doorway, "What did the doctor say?"

"It's nothing serious. Really, Gilbert. I'm fine."

Gilbert stared at him, trying to decide how truthful his father was being, "Promise?"

"Yes. You know I wouldn't do anything that would upset Arthur, and that includes dying."

"Yeah, that's true." Gilbert smiled, "He wanted to come, but I wasn't sure if it would be okay."

"Arthur's always welcome here. How's he doing?"

"I don't think he really realizes anything's changed, because it hasn't really, but it's nice for Maddie and I not to have to worry about it any more."

* * *

Two days Gilbert had been in father's house. Two days of Gilbert barely speaking with the excuse of preparing for his sermon, unless he was trying to fuss over his father. Two days and Aldrich could tell there was something bothering him.

"Gilbert? Are you all right?" He finally asked after breakfast on saturday.

Gilbert flipped through his notes instead of looking at his father, "I'm a little busy right now, Vati. Can this conversation wait?"

"I raised you, I know when you're avoiding something." Aldrich sat down across from his son, "What's wrong? Arthur's not rebelling already, is he?"

"No," Gilbert chuckled.

"You're laughing, but Martin was the worst toddler. Mutti and I were convinced he would never grow out of it."

"That doesn't surprise me. Was I a good baby?"

"Aside from always being sick, you and Lu were the best behaved. But Louis just chose to mimic you instead of the others."

Gilbert's smile faded, "Do you miss them often? Mutti and Louis?"

"Of course I do, every day."

Gilbert nodded, looking away.

"Gilbert, what happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing, Vati. It's just, it's nothing."

"That doesn't sound like nothing."

"It's not, It's just..." he hesitated.

Aldrich was quiet as Gilbert got up and poured himself a cup of coffee, waiting for the rest to his heartache to come out.

"When we realized we were going to be able to adopt Arthur, we started talking about having a baby. We started trying to have a baby. And we thought for a few weeks that she was pregnant, so we went to the doctor, and...and she wasn't. And then there were a few other tests..." Gilbert stared into his coffee cup.

"Maddie-"

"No. No, Mattie's perfect." Gilbert wouldn't look up, "It's my fault. It's my fault that we'll never stop hearing people asking when we'll have our own child. And it's my fault that I can't give Maddie the baby she wants. Everything's my fault."

Gilbert's rambling stopped when Aldrich wrapped his arms around him, "Everything is not your fault," he reassured him, "Just because you're feeling scared and lost-"

"I'm not." Gilbert protested.

"Gilbert. I know you and Madeline always planned on adopting children, but you also planned on having children yourself, you've lost the ability to do one of those. And you have every right to be upset about it."

Gilbert shrugged.

"As for having children: you have Arthur, Arthur is your child, you and Maddie want him, and that's what matters." he sighed, "Have you two been talking about this?"

Gilbert shook his head.

"You need to. I'm sure she wants to talk to you about it. Maybe you should talk to somebody else about it, too."

Gilbert nodded.

"Madeline loves, and you should be honest with her about how you feel."

"I know that."

"So talk to her when you get home."

* * *

Ivan picked Francis up as Alfred knocked on his sister's apartment door, "You ready?" Alfred asked them.

Francis nodded as Ivan kissed his hair, "They'll love you." he promised.

The door swung open, "Hello, come in." Ivan's brother in law ushered them into the apartment, "Katya," he called, "Your brother's here."

"I hope he brought his family with him," Katya stepped into the entryway.

"We're all here, Kat," Alfred accepted her hug.

"Is this Francis?" Francis hugged Ivan as she reached towards him.

"This is Francis," Ivan confirmed, giving him a reassuring hug, "Francis, this is your Aunt Katya and Uncle Eduard."

"Hi," Francis whispered.

"Isn't Raivis here?" Alfred asked.

"He's in his room," Eduard looked at the tv, "Maybe he and Francis can watch a movie together or something. I'll get him."

"We brought some bread," Alfred handed Katya a bag, "And Ivan's help in the kitchen. Here," Alfred took Francis, "Go help your sister."

Ivan followed Katya into the kitchen, watching as Alfred and Francis picked a video to watch.

"I wasn't really sure what to make," Katya confessed as she dug around in her fridge, "Does Francis have any allergies?"

"No, not that we've been informed of. We have a doctor's appointment on Tuesday."

"Is he a very picky eater?"

"Not that we've noticed."

Katya smiled at her brother, "All children are picky about something. You and Natalia both were."

"Was Raivis?"

"Raivis was awful." Katya shook her head, "Hardly ate anything for the longest time."

"Is that why he's so small?"

Katya smiled again. "Alfred seems happy."

"We both are."

"I'm glad."

Ivan returned her smile. She had spent too long raising her younger siblings while their parents worked, and now she was raising her husband's younger brother. Ivan had never questioned that she didn't seem to want her own children. "Will Natalya be here soon?"

"I hope so, she's picking up some groceries for me. Torys already called to say he's running late."

"Which means Feliks is with him." Ivan concluded.

"There's no point in inviting him, he'll just come with Torys anyway. Will he be okay with this many new people?"

"Francis?" Ivan looked out at the living room again. Alfred had put in a Disney video. "I hope so. We really haven't had the opportunity to introduce him to anyone yet."

"Is he very shy?"

Ivan nodded.

"You were too when you were his age." Katya smiled, "Natalya...was not."

Alfred, meanwhile, was holding Francis, who was so enamored by _Beauty and the Beast_ that he seemed to have forgotten he was afraid of his new surroundings. Until the front door was dramatically thrown open. Francis turned to watch the newcomer with wide eyes as Eduard stood to greet them.

"We didn't buzz you in," he said in place of a proper greeting, "Or give you a key."

Natalya ignored him, going to kiss her siblings in greeting instead. "Katya, why is your husband such a bore?" Eduard rolled his eyes and returned to his chair in the living room. "Ivan, where's Alfred? Don't tell me you two finally broke up?" she sounded much too excited by that idea.

"Watch this, it's the good part." Alfred attempted to redirect Francis' attention back to the movie as he stood up and went to the kitchen. "I'm right here, Nat."

"Oh good," She hugged him as if she hadn't just been about to say horrible things about him, "I would hate to see you break my brother's heart as soon as he's adopted a child."

"We both adopted him." Ivan corrected her.

"Mhm," she went over to the living room, where Francis was peeking over the edge of the couch, "Are you Francis?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I'm your Aunt Natalya. How old are you?"

"Four," he whispered.

"Four," she repeated, sounding amazed that anyone could be that age, "I'm twenty-five. That's awfully old, isn't it?"

He smiled and nodded again.

Natalya bent down and picked up Pierre, "Is this your friend? What's his name?"

"Pierre."

"Pierre and Francis," Natalya repeated, she balanced Pierre on Francis' head, making him giggle. "Are you watching Beauty and the Beast?"

Francis nodded, catching Pierre as he fell off his head, "Do you want to watch?"

"I would love to," Natalya sat down next to him, "Do you like princess movies?"

Francis looked at the tv, "I've never seen it before."

Alfred looked away from his son to focus on Ivan instead, "I didn't realize your sister knew anything about kids?"

"She does teach children how to dance." Katya reminded him, "If you don't have anything better to do, perhaps the two of you would like to help with dinner?"

* * *

Gilbert surveyed the kitchen table, checking that he had picked up all his books, "I have everything, right?"

"Almost," Aldrich stopped him, "Before you go, I have something for Arthur." he handed Gilbert a wooden box, "I meant to give it to him for his birthday, but it wasn't ready yet. And then I couldn't make it to his adoption. Can you give it to him for me?"

"Of course. I'll bring him with me next time." Gilbert nodded as he took the box, "Will you be okay until Stefan gets here?"

"I'll be fine. Take care of yourself. Talk to your wife, that's why you have her."

Gilbert smiled and hugged his father, "I love you, Vati."

"I love you too."

* * *

"That went better than I expected." Alfred sighed, finally revealing how nervous he had been. He glanced in the rearview mirror. Francis was asleep in his carseat.

"What did you expect would happen?" Ivan teased.

"Feliks was horribly overbearing? Natalya was utterly terrifying? Raivis was antisocial? Eduard and Katya were weird? Honestly, Ivan, nothing would surprise me with your family."

"Francis is a child, who is already a part of our family. They know that. They're not going to treat him the same way they treated you when they meet you."

"I suppose." Alfred spared his partner a glance.

"Suppose what?"

Alfred smiled, "Could you imagine if your dad was there and gave Francis the same greeting he gave me?"

Ivan smiled at the memory, "He would. My mother on the other hand…" He shook his head.

"Too bad Francis never got to meet them."

"They would love being grandparents." Ivan agreed.

* * *

Madeline was sitting up at the kitchen table went Gilbert got home. "Hi," he sighed when he saw her.

She stood up to greet him, "How's your father?"

"Tired and old, but he'll live. Is Arthur still up?"

Maddie shook her head, "He went to bed about twenty minutes ago. Put up a fuss because you weren't home yet. He might still be awake."

"I'm going to go check on him, okay?"

Maddie nodded, "Don't wake him up if he's asleep."

"I won't," Gilbert promised as he climbed the stairs. Arthur's door was open a few inches, Gilbert peeked in. Arthur was curled up in bed, glaring at the door. "You're supposed to be asleep." Gilbert whispered as he came in.

"You weren't here to tuck me in." Arthur protested.

"Well I am now," Gilbert turned Arthur's lamp on and handed him the box as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Opa sent a birthday gift."

Arthur sat up, "It's not my birthday." He opened the box anyway. "Oh," he gasped, pulling a little wooden figure from the box.

"What is it?"

"It's a knight." Arthur held it out for Gilbert to see, "There's more." Gilbert took it as Arthur rattled through the rest of the box, "And some horses, and a princess, and...oh," Arthur pulled another figure out, "And a dragon."

"You can call Opa to thank him after church tomorrow, okay?" Gilbert placed the knight back in the box and took the box from Arthur's hands to place it on his table, "Right now you need to go to sleep."

"Do I have to?" Arthur whispered as Gilbert turned off the light.

"Yes." Gilbert kissed his forehead, "Goodnight."

"Night, Daddy."

"Was Arthur awake?" Maddie asked when Gilbert came back downstairs.

"Yeah, he'll probably be asleep soon."

"What did your father give him?"

"Some toys. The same kind he used to make for us when we were kids."

Maddie nodded, "That was nice."

"Maddie," she looked up at Gilbert as he pulled her into his arms. He held her, lips pressed to her head, just breathing as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you," He finally said, "So much."

"I love you too." she reassured him.

"We're going to be okay, aren't we?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?"

He shrugged before repeating, "Are _we_ okay?"

She smiled up at him, "We will be." she promised.


End file.
